Commonly used wind turbines, particularly those that rotate about a vertical axis, are mechanically inefficient, cumbersome, and relatively expensive. A contributing factor to these difficulties is the fact that known wind turbines that rotate about a vertical axis rely upon a central mast extending upward from the bottom of the turbine to anchor rotating vanes. During operation, the central mast rotates with vanes to which it is attached. Including such a mast not only increases cost and weight of required material, but also induces mechanical problems. Torsional forces between the vanes, the mast, and bottom surface give rise to mechanical inefficiencies and breakdown. As such, known wind turbines of these types are difficult to deploy and maintain energy output, particularly under varying wind conditions.
Further, known vertical axis wind turbines utilize blades and/or wheels that can be heavy, unsightly, dangerous to wildlife, and difficult to transport. Rotation of the heavy blades and/or wheels can cause damage to surrounding objects, such as animals, as well as the blades and/or wheels themselves.